generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Knight
Black Knight is the current head of Providence. She took over the organization after White Knight was fired and has been running it for the past six months. 2.19, "Lions and Lambs" History Background Black Knight's history prior to her first appearance is unknown, although it is implied that she has been working with the Consortium for quite some time. Several of the original Nanite Researchers, including Caesar Salazar, Peter Meechum, and Van Kleiss seem to be acquainted with her due to her affiliation with the Consortium. The nature of this relationship is currently unspecified, although the surviving scientists all display a certain level of animosity and discontent towards her at some point. She became White Knight's successor about six months prior to Rex's re-appearance at Providence. Black Knight claims that she was given White Knight's position after he attempted a hostile takeover. 2.19, "Lions and Lambs" Season Two Lions and Lambs Black Knight was first introduced when Rex had been mistakenly transported to the future by Breach. When Rex was picked up by Providence, he found it completely strange that White Knight's office had changed. Finally meeting Black Knight, Rex couldn't believe that so many things had changed, including the fact that Six, Dr. Holiday, and Bobo were missing. In spite of that, Black Knight mentioned that it was great to have him back. Season Three Back in Black 's collar.]] Since Rex was still unconvinced that he was in the future, he tried to believe that he was in an alternate reality. Black Knight tried to calm Rex on multiple occasions and when finally calming him down, Black Knight explained that changes had come to Providence now that White Knight wasn't in charge, specifically the new policy in dealing with E.V.O.s appearing in Rex's absence. She and Caesar led Rex to believe that they were training the E.V.O.s to behave, but it was later revealed that this more benevolent behavior was forced by brainwashing the subject. When Rex found out the truth, she and Caesar made an unsuccessful attempt to use the mind-control device on Rex, ordering agents to find and contain Rex when he tried to escape. Despite Black Knight's best attempts to recapture him, Rex was rescued from Providence by Dr. Holiday and Agent Six, both of whom had infiltrated the operation disguised as her Providence agents. 3.01, "Back in Black" Riddle of the Sphinx During a trip to Egypt, Black Knight and her agents attempted to discover the mysteries hidden below the sands of Cairo. While keeping watch over the ruins, she followed Rex and Six through a secret passageway leading into a labyrinth-like series of tunnels beneath the pyramid where they found Dr. Holiday and an ancient tomb. Noting that several of the Egyptian carvings referenced the creation and use of the nanites, Black Knight and the others were attacked by a mummy who was somehow alive after spending thousands of years entombed beneath the desert. The mummy used his staff to activate the nanites in the crypt, bringing nearby statues to life. 3.04, "Riddle of the Sphinx" During the ensuing battle, the mummy resurrected his army and awakened the Sphinx, which revealed itself to be a gigantic E.V.O. weapon. Black Knight ordered Providence to capture the mummy and his army alive, but changed her mind upon discovering the secret chamber beneath the Sphinx. She found even more knowledge about the use of nanites in Egypt, but chose to destroy the evidence, eliciting an angry reaction out of Dr. Holiday and Rex. Shortly after the battle, Black Knight was seen looking at a stone tablet she managed to recover, the ancient drawings depicting an image of Van Kleiss. By destroying the evidence beneath the Sphinx, Black Knight hid this truth from Rex's team, her rationale being that, "some things are better left unknown." 3.04, "Riddle of the Sphinx" Double Vision Responding to an emergency, Black Knight and Providence agents had flown in to stop a rampaging E.V.O. that already seemed to be taken care of by Rex and Agent Six. She demanded them to stop while she attempted to make her soldiers place a control collar unto the E.V.O. While both groups fought over the E.V.O., the creature was torn apart, causing it to release small pollen which turned other people into E.V.O.s through contact. Black Knight left, attempting to finish the job off on her own with Providence. Later, she met Doctor Holiday who was under attack by large vines produced by the E.V.O. that had grown exponentially. She saved Holiday's life and called a temporary truce with the group. Eventually Rex cured the E.V.O. and she recommended he cure all the other people who had been touched by the pollen. 3.05, "Double Vision" Black and White During the team's invasion of Providence Black Knight was shown commanding various Providence troops. When White went back to his office to retrieve a meta-nanite, she got into a fight with White. Initially, she was winning the fight but then White donned his power armor, and after a short fight she offered White the chance to join her and overthrow their superiors. White Knight recorded her statement and used it to threaten her to leave them alone. Later, when Rex was about to escape she caught him, but she was thrown off thanks to Bobo's escape plan. 3.07, "Black and White" Deadzone Black Knight ordered the capture of an E.V.O. named Feakins. Though he looked human and appeared harmless he had the ability to interfere with nanites around him, neutralizing E.V.O. abilities in the process, the ultimate weapon against any E.V.O. as Doctor Holiday put it. Later when Black Knight was informed of the failure to secure Feakins she decided that it was time to take more aggressive action against Rex. 3.08, "Deadzone" Heroes United Black Knight reappeared when Providence headed to New York City to address a mysterious anomaly that appeared in the skies. Unsure of how to handle the situation, she quickly contacted Caesar hoping that he could help, but he quickly hung up on her and left to take a look at it for himself. With Providence unable to do anything, White Knight's group intervened in an attempt to quell the disaster, resulting in an ill-tempered exchange between the former and current Providence leaders. "Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United" Assault on Abysus After a meta-nanite was located in Van Kleiss' castle, Black Knight and her Providence troops attempted to ambush the area. Upon reaching the scene, a large battle had broken out between The Pack and Providence. After Black Knight saw no progress in retrieving the Meta-nanite, she lifted part of the castle by flying it off with The Keep, effectively conquering Abysus and capturing its E.V.O inhabitants. 3.09, "Assault on Abysus" A Brief History of Time Back at Providence Headquarters, Van Kleiss was dragged down the halls by a pair of Black Pawns and unceremoniously tossed into a room to await his fate. A moment after the agents left, Black Knight entered the office and snidely mentioned that he looked terrible. She questioned whether or not he recognized her, but at first Van Kleiss seemed to be just as paranoid and unstable as before. He quickly snapped out of it upon seeing her up close, finally recovering a semblance of his former composure. He feebly mentioned that it'd been a long time. 3.13, "A Brief History of Time" Mind Games Black Knight returned, shown to have made a temporary alliance with John Scarecrow. She paid John Scarecrow to use his shape shifting abilities to infiltrate The Plant. Her main intention was to make the group believe that Peter Meechum was with them meanwhile the real Peter Meechum was with her at Providence. 3.14, "Mind Games" Target: Consortium As the Nanite Research Team reach the completion of a new Nanite Generator, Black Knight is seen watching their progress with her subordinates. Seemingly satisfied with the results of their labors, she orders the Black Pawns to call a meeting with the Consortium so that they can report these new developments to their superiors. Black Knight speaks with them on the top floor of a large Providence Research Facility secluded in the mountains, but during the meeting she speaks to them as equals, causing her masters to reprimand her for a lack of respect. Black Knight begins her presentation by telling them that Providence has nearly finished building a new Nanite Reactor, but the members of the Consortium dismiss her work as a waste of their time. She then reveals that they had managed to reunite the surviving scientists who originally worked on the project, but one of her bosses remains skeptical that it will do them any good upon seeing Gabriel Rylander's lack of a physical body and Van Kleiss' apparent mental instability. In an attempt to show them something more physical, Black Knight presents them with a Meta-Nanite that Providence had managed to obtain, but once again her superiors are quick to emphasize her shortcomings. She displays irritation towards them before ordering the Black Pawns to place the Meta-Nanite into the vault downstairs. The Consortium members blame her for losing the others to White Knight's group, and express that their plan is to have all five. They begin talking amongst each other about their schemes for the machines, but one of them points out that Black Knight and her subordinate are still in the room, causing the others to grow silent. Around this time, they receive some information that Agent Six has infiltrated the facility. Black Knight correctly guesses that Rex is with him, but when questioned by her bosses, she dismisses the issue as a minor breach of security and decides to take care of it personally. Although Rex managed to take the Meta-Nanite, he returns with Six to save Jungle Cat who had remained behind to take his revenge of Van Kleiss. Back in the laboratory Caesar is about to tell Rex the truth about his own objectives, but Black Knight and her minions interrupt by breaking down the door and surrounding Rex's team. She quickly takes the Meta-Nanite back from Rex, but loses it during the fray with the others. She attempts to reclaim it, but Six tosses one of his swords to delay her. Lifting the discarded blade, she fights him off with his own weapon, but is quickly overpowered. She uses her whip to stun Six, but loses the nanite when Jungle Cat tosses one of her defeated subordinates at her. The trio escapes, leaving behind the defeated Providence members lying on the floor. Upstairs the Consortium realize that they had fallen into a trap and flee, but a member named Vostok dismisses his colleagues as cowards and chooses to stay as an injured Black Knight limps into the room. Vostok claims that he wants to discuss her future with the organization while implying that they will dismiss her, and Black Knight smiles and ironically agrees with his sentiments before murdering him with her energy whip. Black Knight then contacts the others and blames Vostok's death on Rex's team before declaring her desire to take his empty spot on the Consortium. Personality Black Knight is a cool-headed and deceitful woman, rarely displaying any signs of distress and keeping a calm facade even in the face of adversity. Upon his return to Providence after the six month skip, she greeted Rex with a sense of compassion and offered him nourishment in an attempt to make him feel comfortable with the changes they had undergone since White Knight's dismissal from the organization. Despite her initial courtesy, it soon became clear that she sees Rex only as a valuable commodity. She is revealed to be ruthless and manipulative, easily twisting words and ordering the use of the mind control device attempting to force Rex to cooperate. Black Knight seems to have a desire for power, as she revealed her intentions of taking the power of the Meta-Nanites all to herself and betraying her masters, the Consortium. It is also, that she is willing to go to any lengths to get what she wants;this is shown when she kills Vostok (who wanted to dismiss her) and attempted to take his place in the Consortium. Physical Appearance Black Knight has short bob-cut purple hair with bangs that cover half her face and wears dark lipstick. She wears a long-sleeved, dark gray dress with a black belt and cape. She also wears black boots, overall having a dark attire. Powers and Abilities Being head of Providence, Black Knight is very formidable. She has total control over Providence and is the main source of their tactical methods. She's skilled in weapon usage, as shown when she used a nanite disrupter to free herself from an E.V.O.'s grip. She's also proficient in the use of firearms such as pistols and her very own arm cannon which can fire powerful energy blasts. Her arm cannon can also be equipped with a retractable, purple, energized mace-whip, which is capable of causing great damage or restraining opponents. Black Knight has also proven herself to be a specialist in hand-to-hand combat and has demonstrated to have remarkable athletic skills. She has even been seen clashing with Agent Six, and even managed to parry several of his sword strikes by picking up and wielding one of his discarded blades. Relationships Rex Salazar When Rex returned to Providence, Black Knight lightly tried to ease the situation about him being gone for six months. She remarked on Rex's amnesia and how it would be easy for him to adjust. Despite her apparent comforting attitude, Rex appeared to be very apprehensive towards Black Knight. Later on, Rex grew to trust Black Knight as she coerced him into believing that the new Providence was a peaceful organization, when the reality was quite the opposite. She went to very high stakes to try and keep Rex from knowing this, as she valued him due to his abilities. When Rex found out the truth, he became angry and tried to escape her. Later, she repeatedly offered Rex the chance to rejoin Providence willingly, clearly showing that he is still valuable to her. However, Black Knight stated that since Feakins is no longer attainable, she has no choice but to take more aggressive action against Rex. Caesar Salazar Black Knight seems to trust Caesar to some extent, as she let him play a great part in forming the new Providence. However, she becomes irritated when he was hesitant to comply with her demands, such as when she wanted him to raise the power level on the laser mind-control device on Rex. She and Caesar appear to see eye-to-eye on a couple things, such as how to deal with E.V.O.'s. 3.01, "Back in Black" It was later revealed that Caesar was only at Providence to "fix things" and had no interest in helping Black Knight. It is unknown if Black Knight is aware of this or simply doesn't care. She is often times went impatient with his procrastinating and unclear reports. Rebecca Holiday Black Knight and Holiday appear to be rivals. Although the two are often caught ridiculing one another, they make temporary truces when tough times call. Van Kleiss It is revealed that Black Knight and Van Kleiss know each other. She has been looking for him. However, the reality of their relationship is unknown, for Van Kleiss claims that he hasn't met Black Knight for a very long time, due to him having been sent a few thousand years into the past. Appearances Trivia * Rex sometimes calls her "BK". 3.01, "Back in Black" * Black Knight's eye color changes from brown in Season 2, to indigo in Season 3. * For an unknown reason, Black Knight hides the truth about Van Kleiss in ancient Egypt by destroying most of the evidence. * She is voiced by Jennifer Hale, a voice actress who also voiced June and Avatar Kyoshi from Avatar: The Last Airbender. She also voiced Jean Grey from Wolverine and the X-Men, Bastila Shan from Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic and the Female Shepard from the Mass Effect series. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Providence Category:Humans Category:Main characters Category:Consortium